2013.07.14 - LSH
At the end of the fight against The Fatal Five in the lab, the scientist who was in the lab did manage to say a few words. Those words basically amounted to 'The Eye is under the bees...' With that information both teams probably started searching. And well... Fact 1) The scientists family owns a farm upstate, complete with an apple orchard. Fact 2) There was apparently a meteor strike on that farm a few weeks back. Fact 3) At the apple orchard? The family has a couple of beehives to help pollinate the apple trees. Thus The Young Allies more than likely sent a whole group to check this place out. Meanwhile, The Legion of Super-Heroes, while in possession of the same facts sent a much smaller group to check things out since somewhere along the line something happened to keep the bulk of their members in the city. Honestly, Channel hadn't been as involved in this particular mess. But, to be fair, Jocelyn had been getting into several messes of her very own. And it has been, oh, a couple days since the last time somebody tried to kill her. So when Channel's YAL app beeped with the information about the where and when, the mutant had decided to make her way with the team. She'd decided she was going to work as the team scout, and use her energy sight to scan the farm area once they got there. She was looking for anything resembling electrical signatures and humanoid life signs, particularly by looking underground. Effectively, she was looking for the entrance and for numbers. When they get in sight of the beehives, Channel is most certainly looking carefully of them, suspicious given the wording that was provided. Wiccan was likely not too much help in figuring out what is going on with the Fatal Five, he has had some other things going on that have had him a bit...distracted of late. He was how ever in the perfect place and time to be of help once the possible location of the Eye was. It is always a good thing to have someone on team that can teleport groups of people. Anyone that choose to come with him in the teleport would have seen a slight reddish tint to his normally bluish white magic and felt less of a lurch than normal for his use of the spell. "Cool, I think I am getting better at this." "That's good, so we can scrap the plan for seatbelts?" Hulkling teases, noticing the improved teleportation. The red tint seemed a little off, but he was no magical exert. Perhaps it was just a normal progression of maturity? He was eager to work with the team again after having been away for so long. Nothing interesting happens at camp. Well, it does, but he was very good while he was gone. "So we're looking for something... covered in bees, right?" Trauma's been a little more cautious than usual since taking an axe to the chest. It's an impact that's brought him back down to Earth after the initial euphoria of collecting a true collar without his other side. It also proved that others weren't the only ones the Other!Terry was dangerous to; it was dangerous to himself because he wouldn't necessarily show the proper restraint -- or even care for his own life. It frightened the young master of fears... something he had in common with a member of the Fatal Five, but for other reasons. "So I don't remember things all that clearly until waking up in the Baxter Building... but I remember he said the eyeball was /under/ the bees... not covered in it. Although I guess... I don't really remember anything else..." he pauses, hand moving to his chest. "...aside from the fact that axes hurt. A lot." Axiom's been involved in this mess as well as a couple others. He helped out when it came to searching out information and he's here on scene with the others. In costume, he's brought his staff and armor this time. Of course he's noticed the tint to Wiccan's magic and is giving him a concerned look. Hulkling's question gets his attention though. "Covered in or um...buried under?" he guesses, misses the reference entirely. SCENE: Hope Summers has set the pose order. "WHY WON'T YOU READ ANYTHING!" Scarlet screams at the computer. He's looking over the map before Wiccan conjures up the teleport. His brown eyes filled with anger then he pulls on his mask on. "Let's give it a look none of the equip-," the spell cuts him off and when they appear he continues as if nothing had happened. Apparently someone is used to getting placed and displaced out of space, "-ment can read the sight." Red spider eyes look over the area. The red and black number wouldn't save him against the bees but the black costume is out of commission thanks to Validus. "You don't happen to have an anti-swarm spell?" he asked with hope lingering in his voice. Looking back at Trauma, "You okay? Channel and the Herbs took care of you pretty good. But how are ya feeling?" As was said, The Young Allies don't exactly arrive alone. Sort of. They don't /technically/ have members of The Legion with them, but one or two do arrive in the orchard around the same time as the larger group of teen heroes arrives. But which members arrive? That isn't clear. At least not right away. But at least one of them is The Telepath from Titan, Imra Ardeen, a.k.a. Saturn Girl who lands with a gentle step among the apple trees and starts to glance about, unaware that there are other heroes here as well. Of course odds are Channel can detect Imra, even if what ever energy signature the telepath has is not exactly human. But aside from that there isn't any major signs of anything being that odd or different around the farm and orchard that either her or Scarlet Spider could detect. At least for the moment anyways. But yes, as The Young Allies teleport in, they do arrive near the beehive. Or at least one of the beehives. The squat, square structure raises up to almost a mans shoulders and has a constant hum coming from it even as bees enter and leave. Of course who knows how long that will last? Because... *FLASH!* There's a sudden bright flash of light, as another group appears not too far outside the orchard. A month the five is a woman with red hair, dressed all in black leather. In other words, Empress. Beside her is another woman, in a mask that looks a bit like hockey mask, with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, who is also holding a large glowing axe. In other words, it's The Persauder. Standing slightly behind her is a guy with what looks like a giant fish bowl over his head, in an all yellow outfit that leaves his hand exposed. Said hand somehow glows /BLACK/. Yes, that's Mano. Standing off to the side is a cyborg, who has what appears to be an entire side of his body replaced by exposed cybernetics. You guessed it, it's Tharok. And standing behind the whole group is a /GIANT/ hulking white and gray form with a brain that can be seen through some sort of transparent material. Does it even need to be said that's Validus? "Find the eye!" Mano just has to shout. "And then lets get back to the ship! We should count our blessings I arrived in this time on that old hulk and its teleporter is still working!" Wiccan grins at Scarlet Spider and shrugs. "Actually, I kind of do. Been thinking a lot about things and wanted to be prepared incase I end up having to fight...well Swarm. Considering my luck, I figured if anyone was going to have to face off against a Nazi made of bees..." Cough, cute slight blush and Wiccan deciding to shut up now. Of course as Wiccan is stopping himself from babbling about some of the really weird Villains out there there is the flash of light and another group arrives, one with several people he recognizes. "Great, we are not alone guys." He points out the villains to the others as his hands start to glow his typical bluish white. Young Allies, Assymble! "Bindandholdthem, Bindandholdthem, Bindandholdthem!" He chants while focusing his magic not at the Fatal Five, but at the ground under them aiming to cause grass and roots to grow up and start grabbing for feet to tangle them up and hold them in place. "Right!" Hulkling says, adjusting his shape and mass distribution for some heavy hitting. Of all of the potential threats, it was Validus that loomed the largest, and he was going to make sure he could keep it entertained so his team-mates didn't have to deal with him. "Nothing like hitting the ground running after a vacation, right?" "I've been better, Spider. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but I'm not sure I have a choi--" Trauma is about to reply to the Scarlet one before the words are caught in his throat by the blinding flash of light. It takes some time for his eyes to clear, but instinctively he /knows/ who it is. It's just his luck, really. "...ce. Speaking of, I guess it's time to dance." He agreed to come along on this mission. He knew there was a high likelihood of danger. There've been times Trauma wanted it all to end, but those times were behind him. He had friends, now. Friends that he needed to protect from people like those new arrivals. So he leans his head down and starts walking solemnly forward. Letting his mind probe for fear, he suspects he knows one; but needs to make sure. "Smoke is supposed t-t-to calm down bees," Axiom chimes in. When Wiccan rambles, Axiom smiles. "Dude, if you have to fight Swarm, you better call me. I want to kick his butt too," he fanboys a little. And then there's the Five and Axiom tenses. He takes a quick mental tally of them all. "You did c-complain about missing so much while you were away," he says to Hulkling before glancing Ben's way to see if he's got any orders. He's in charge here right now after all. "Or you guys could just give up before you get your butts kicked!" he calls out to the Five. Hope/Imra/Emits, Channel, Wiccan, Hulkling, Trauma, Axiom, Scarlet Spider "The big guy shoots lightning from his mind," Scarlet Spider starts to dictate remembering what he knows of the group. "Cyborg looks stronger than his frail human side lets on. The guy can hit like a brick house. Hulking go after the big guy." Looking at Persuader, "I've got the Jasonette," he looks at Trauma, "Trauma go after the big guy. The guy uses his brain for lightning attacks," since Trauma can induce nightmares and Validus has a big beautiful exposed mind. "Channel go after the fishbowl," that's really more of an instincts call. Then he gives Wiccan and Axiom a look, "You've got the pretty the emerald one." Scarlet has no clue what Axiom's opponent can do but he can adapt with anyone on the field. He's more than the sidekick he often claims to be, even Scarlet can see that. Wiccan is magical making his attacks a little more varied, "Keep your eyes peeled on the big one in case Trauma needs it," either of them could aid in Trauma if he got overwhelmed. "ALLIES ATTACK!" it didn't have the zeal of most battle cries, "Titans Together!" and "Avengers Assemble," would be classics forever, but at least this cry is very direct. And it sounds better than, "ALLIES ALIGN!" "ALLIES ALLY!" and not as rip-offish than "ALLIES ASSEMBLE!" Besides, when did someone see the Avengers do anything together besides a publicity stunt? Not very often as far as Scarlet could see. So they could keep Assemble as far as the teenager is concerned. Either way there's future villains to strike at. Swinging into the fray Scarlet smiles under the mask as he nears the Axe-Lady, "May I have this dance? I've always had a thing for the Friday the Thirteenth Movies. But you need to carry a butcher knife if you really want to complete the cosplay ensemble. The Axe is just overkill." And as that flash of light happens, Imras eyes go wide, before she mentally scans the area. As she picks up some 'friendly' brainwaves, the telepath even sends a message. In fact, as that 'message' is said, the Telepath from Titan takes to the air to get a better view of what's going on and who is where. And as roots, grass, and even tree branches move to try and bind the group of villains before they have a chance to do much of anything, the villains are already in action. Of course it only really takes two of them to deal with that, for all Mano has to do is touch something and it withers and dies, if not just dissolves, while Persauder is slashing like mad, her axe going through anything and everything that it touches. All though as Hulkiling 'hulks out' that makes him a target. A big fat target that Validus fires a bolt of his mental lightning at! Of course as that lightning burst happens, Trauma may pick up a fear. But not the fear he expects, or even from who he suspects. In fact, it's a fear from that giant. From Validus. It's a fear of something... No, someone, that The Young Allies have fought before. A certain 'mean old lady'... Of course as The Scarlet Spider leaps into the fray and attacks The Persauder, the axe wielding woman lets out a snarl before she swings her axe in The Spider's Direction. "Funny. You look more like a Chucky Fan. And you'll be in even worse shape than his franchise is in when I'm done with you!" Meanwhile, while the mystical enhanced vegatative bonds are dealt with, Tharok and Empress turn and start to rush towards the beehive?!? "I can feel it calling to me!" The redheaded woman just has to shout for some reason... Wiccan is wreathed in energy as he lifts off the ground and prepares to fight with the Empress. He has not seen her fight in the one other battle he had with any of this group so is not sure what she does. He does however, get an idea since they talked about fighting the Bee Nazi earlier. "Defendthehive, Defendthehive, Defendthehive!" He starts to chant. He does not normally like to mess with minds, other than the little bit of you don't see me here and there, but a Bee Hive is not intelligent so that does not tinge his morality to effect it. He superimposes an image over the minds, or mind, of the bees. The Allies and the telepathic teen from Titan he felt in his mind all as members of the hive...and the Fatal Five as Wasps invading. Hulkling gahs as he gets a dose of brain lightning- although he's upped himself pretty high for this fight, Validus' blasts are the kind that could incapacitate a Kyrptonian. The young Hulkling falls to the ground, blinking several times and slowly gets to his feet. He was not fast enough to dodge those blasts in this form, and he wasn't going to lower his 'padding' so that those bolts could really hurt him. Time to use your brain, Teddy! He dodges to the side, dipping between the hives and hoping to cause the hulking enemy to miss. And then, when he's near one of the hives, he picks one up, reinforcing his skin's toughness temporarily to resist any stings, and -muscles bulging and then releasing- throwing the hive towards Validus. "Buzz off!" Yeah, well, you come up with a snatchy line while COVERED IN BEES! That's an odd sensation. Having somebody's mine reach out to him /without/ a fear being the reason for it. There's a brief glance around to try and catch the telepath, but it's given up fairly quickly. Under the bees. The eye is under the bees. It's a thought Trauma tries to practically scream in his brain. Hoping that the telepath will hear him, although for all his luck he may /speak/ fear just as he can only understand it mentally. "Got it, Boss." is offered towards Ben, as the color starts to fade from his form once again. Colorless eyes lock on Validus. "I know what you fear, Validus..." Form growing in some directions, shrinking in others... until Terrance Ward is gone, replaced instead with a form that should be very familiar to some, and perhaps at least slightly to the rest. Welcome to the party none other than... "...and you should have /never/ disappointed your Granny." "Got it!" Axiom calls to Scarlet Spider. "Watch out for the g-guy with the fishbowl on his head! He can destroy anything he t-t-touches with his right hand!" he calls out to the team, figuring that guy was Mano that the Legion told him about. The criminal's actions only confirm it. The message from Saturn Girl gets a pause and Axiom nodding. "Right!" he calls out, focusing on the Empress and running for her. Along the way he boosts and mimics Wiccan, his costume changing to reflect his borrowed powers. "Topsyturvy, topsyturvy, topsyturvy!" he chants the spell as he flies at Empress, trying to make the redhead dizzy and disoriented. "HEY!" Scarlet cries out while using his speed to avoid the axe attack. The point of his pairing is to use his advance speed to avoid the nasty axe. "NO ONE CAN FAULT A STUDIO THAT WANTS TO MAKE A TALENTED ACTRESS LIKE JENNIFER TILLY FEEL GOOD ABOUT HIMSELF BY GIVING HER A PART AS HERSELF, WITH OTHERS TREATING HER AS IF SHE HAD WON AN OSCAR, AND MADE HER CHUCKY'S BRIDE IN THE SAME MOVIE!!!" Trying to web her legs and bind her further Scarlet is trying to do two things: He's trying to take the momentum away from her swings. Hopefully the axe would make her off balance and very prone to attacks. Speaking of prone, the other point would be to keep the lady too busy freeing herself to worry about a Spider. "And hello, Rubber Doll lovin' is better than some of those obligatory nude scenes in your favorite franchise!" His best valley girl impression comes forward, "'Like I think I need a shower baby, join me!''Let's go skinny dipping! Teehee!'" With a smile he adds, "You have no room to judge!" and swings up high thanks to one of the few buildings. At the max point he sends out another webline then swings downward with maximum velocity on his side he says, "And the last good Jason movie was only good because of Freddy!" then comes down with both legs out hoping to kick her. IF luck is on his side Persuader would still be too busy at cutting herself loose to counter attack or block him. And as Imra reaches a height where she can see the battle the best, she scowls. Especially as she watches Tharok and Empress head towards the beehives. Thanks to Wiccans spell, the bees come pouring out of the beehives. /ALL/ of the beehives. Worse, they go flying right at the closest villain to the hives, namely Tharok. Thus said insects are now a deadly bee weapon! "My gawd, Bees..." the cyborg can't help but mumble under his breath before the swarm fully envelopes him. Of course as Hulkling moves about the beehives, another bolt of mind lightning is fired towards him. Said bolt not only eliminates two of the hides, but it basically vaporizes them, leaving a small crater in the ground. A small smoking crater. But one that strangely enough that starts to glow, before something green and round starts to rise up from it... Not that Validus has a chance to see that. Not as the hive that was thrown at him smacks him in the face. And while he doesn't exactly stumble at that, as he hears a familiar voice, the giant turns his head, and then takes a few reflexive steps backwards at the sight... Of Granny Goodness! "I never said I /LIKED/ those movies!" The Persuader yells as she swings her axe in a way that it splits the stream of webbing coming towards her. Yes, that's right, she somehow cut the webbing. Unfortunately though it still means that some of the webbing hit her foot, trapping her in one spot for the moment. And it is at that moment as she tries to move, only to realize that she's caught, that Bens kick connects. And she... Falls. Worse, as she falls there's a loud *SNAP!* before her leg is left bent in a shape it should /not/ be able to take. Of course as that happens, Empress stumbles. it's as if somehow to her, up is down, left is right, and inside is out. But despite that she still continues to stumble forward. Or at least she does, before that floating green sphere up and starts to move. Directly towards Empress at an insanely high speed. Only when it gets within twop feet there's a sudden, bright, blinding green FLASH! It's almost as if for a moment or two a brand new green sun was created right on this farm. And as that light fades, the bees start to fall away from Tharok. They aren't dead. They're still moving slightly, but they fall. And somehow The Persuader is standing again, her leg back to normal and her foot free. Mano meanwhile is rushing right towards Eddie, his hand extended towards the power mimic... Wiccan does not die laughing as he hears Scarlet Spider yelling, no he does not. He wants to, but that would be unprofessional. Besides, there is Ed Asner in a dress where Trauma once was. Nothing kills the desire to laugh more than anger Ed Asner in a dress. Feeling the Boost from Axiom Wiccan's eyes glow for a second before he takes a second to look around the field of battle to make sure that no one needs any serious help before he joins the fight specifically against Empress. Seeing the green orb make its appearance Wiccan quickly starts to chant, "IwanttheEye, Iwan..." But is too late the eye goes to the Empress before he can get things in place. He shields his eyes from the flash of light, looking out again at least in time to spot Mano. "Forcefield, Forcefield, Forcdefield!" He puts his power into creating a barrier between Axiom and Mano's hand of fate before the villain can do any damage to his friend. Bees. They were good for honey, and to attack villains. While the giant villain was worried with the vision of his terror, Hulkling ran full tilt at him to tackle him down and put him face-down in the mud. Or dirt, and attempt to pound his lights out. He needed to get that mind-lightning of his taken care of, and eliminating the eye of sight component was an attempt to do so. Inside the head of Trauma!Granny, Terry's a bit concerned. There's a lot of thoughts running around in his head; and none of them are good. Especially after that flash of green. That /couldn't/ have been good. But Trauma!Granny's not looking that way, so he's not entirely sure what happened. Instead, Trauma!Granny is scowling angrily at the retreating giant, and continuing her approach. "Granny had higher hopes for you and the others, but she's been watching you. Did you manage to cripple even /one/ of them last time? No!" To puncuate that, Trauma!Granny swings her hand in a sort of backhand-slap that packs just as much punch as the giant believes she has. With the references coming from Scarlet Spider lost on Axiom, the power booster currently boosting and mimicking Wiccan continues towards Empress. Right up until the FLASH. He yelps, 'stumbling' to a halt in the air. He jumps when he spots Mano coming his way but the forcefield gets his attention first. "Drop the field, Wiccan! He'll just break it!" he calls, guessing an 'anti-matter touch' would be bad for anything. He's not sticking around to get in Mano's way though, flying upwards as quickly as he can. "Saturn Girl! What c-can you tell us about the Eye?" he calls, already trying to figure out a way to stop it. He glances at the gathered team. Terry, Ben, Teddy, and Billy...he could always try for his own trump card but he wants info first. Everything is going well. "Snap!" Maybe a little too well in Scarlet's book, but hey easy wins are sometimes nice. There are sore aches or pains, or expensive equipment turned into paperweights with easy wins. "FLASH!" Green light turns everything blind and Scarlet lands to his feet. Seeing Persuader is up with two working legs, the redhead now is all green and there's a floating eye near her. "Okay, new plan," he says more to himself than anyone else. The pairings are working well in his book. A broken leg and a freaked out giant, for a moment Scarlet is happy with the sudden leadership. Sadly the eye makes the moment extremely shortlived. Everyone is probably going to try and take the eye and that's fine. Testing something Scarlet shoots a webline directly at the floating thing, "Thwp." Empress herself appears to change as the eye does its job. her hair becomes green. her clothing becomes green and less revealing, but still skin tight. She starts to float up into the air right next to the eye. And of top of that, she even appears to be calmer, even as the the eye itself turns and just blasts the webbing coming towards it with a green beam of energy that causes the web to simply vanish as if it didn't exist. "Eye am now complete. The Fatal Five is now complete. Eye..." There's a pause, before the eye turns and fires a beam of energy into the sky, towards Imra. It doesn't connect though. but for some reason the telepath does suddenly start to fall towards the ground! And here's where Trauma!Granny is going to have issues. Major, major issues. For even as Hulkling runs full tilt into Validus, causing him to stumble yet again for a moment, a massive /focused/ mental lightning blast goes flying from Validus towards Trauma!Granny. It's literally as if every ounce of power the giant can muster is being chaneled into the one direct blast... As that shield is created, Mano touches it. There's even a flash of conflicting energies at that touch. Depending on how Wiccans shields work, Mano very well could destroy it, or he could cause some sorm of feedback as he keeps trying to destroy it and the forcefield keeps trying to regenerate. Then again, if that shield falls just like Eddie wants him to do, the power mimic may very well want to get make sure that he not only gets clear by flying up like he is, but also that he can get Mano away from the others. Heck, as people focus on the eye and Validus, Hulkling himself may end up finding himself in trouble, because Tharok starts to rush towards him, his cybernetics fist brought back as if he tries to punch the shapeshifter that's attacking Validus. Meanwhile Persauder just grins as she turns and tries to turn and charge at Ben yet again. If she can get close enough the weilder of the atomic axe will try to jump and slash at him with her weapon. Wiccan's force field is made of pure energy, no physical matter at all involved so he does not expect that the hand of Mano would have any effect on it since the description he had heard of the guy's power was anti-mater hands. When he touches the force field though there is a reaction, the energy from the field is released blowing in all directions from where it was touched. As it does so Wiccan cries out and appears to be knocked out of the sky. Wiccan does not fall far though, he catches himself quickly opening eyes glowing red. "That..hurt... Your turn. Follow the bouncing Ball." His magic words have the same hallow tone to them as his normal magic but there is something else in the tone Wiccan uses that is off. The spell comes with a wave of the hand, glowing with energy, that is as if he were trying to reach out and flick Mano at the Eye...which is more or less what he is trying to do. The hero known as Hulkling has a handful--- the huge mass of enemy he's struggling with is a challenge, even for the toughest. Wrestling with Validus was one thing, but when the cyborg tries to charge towards him, he realizes he is in a precarious position. He has precious few seconds- he attemts to swing around and use his bulk to turn Validus around so that he is in the pact of cyborg impact, and not himself. He hears Billy's strange tone and he frowns-- but he can't pay a lot of attention right now. What was wrong with Billy's voice? He couldn't put a finger on it just yet... Inside, Terry's screaming. Move! Run! Dodge! Duck! DO SOMETHING! Outside, Trauma!Granny is about to change that belittling of Validus to instruction when... "Now show your Granny wha--AGH!" The force of the mental lightning sends the nightmare-spawn flying back. Thankfully his endurance wasn't that of a teenaged boy at the time, given power of the blast... but when she lands, she's definitely not moving... and starting to revert back into a very normal he, for that matter. Flying up even as Wiccan deals with Mano, Axiom jumps as Saturn Girl starts falling. With a yelp, he moves to catch her. Of course shortly after he does he feels a stab of pure -wrong- hit him. Unsure of the sourse, he looks around and then he hears Billy's voice. He's no idea what that was but it wasn't right. Seeing Trauma get taken out too, Axiom curses. "Oh man...oh..." he pauses, glancing at Saturn Girl after Wiccan sends Mano flying. Getting an idea, he frowns. "I am s-sorry if you wake up with a headache thanks to this," he murmurs to Saturn Girl, unsure if she can hear him or not. He drops his boosting and mimicry of Wiccan and shifts to Saturn Girl. The transformation is quick enough that he only falls a few feet before the mimicked flight ring kicks in to keep him and the person he caught airborne. Cringing slightly as he adjusts to the telepathy, the princeling focuses on Manos and Persauder. He reaches out with borrowed telepathic powers and tries to make them both see the Emerald Eye as Wiccan or Scarlet Spider to push them to attack it. A hand that can destroy anything it touches and an axe that cuts anything...both seem like good things for destroying something like the Eye. Persauder does have Scarlet's attention until Trauma goes down. Being on the receiving end of one of those things himself his heart does go out to the teammate. All the attention on Trauma causes Scarlet to lose track of the woman that wants to take off his leg or head with that giant axe. Spider-Senses go off and Scarlet lets out an, "Oh yeah," as he side steps the swing. Jumping after Trauma he fires an orb at Persuader, "CAN'T CUT THAT CAN YA!" it's a small orb, not as much surface distance as a web stream. Hopefully the taught would work and there would be a webcratige's worth of web around an axe that would hopefully be stuck to the ground. If such is the case there would be a moment to webline persuader and toss her toward the eye before going after Trauma. Unfortunately, what ever was done to Saturn Girl doesn't cause her to recover instantly. Thus as she's caught she's still off of her game. But eventually she does wake up enough to catch what Axiom is doing, before she adds her own telepathic abilities to his efforts! Not that it takes a lot of manipulation for M Mano (and his hand of fate!) to do much. Not as Wiccans spell sends him flying towards the eye, exposed glowing 'hand' first! Of course /somehow/ Hulking does manage to pick up Validus. And the giant is sent flying. Towards Tharok! Heck, as they collide the pair are both still sent flying towards Empress and The Emerald Eye. And the orb of webbing does hit the axe. Persuader starts to slash it, but as it expands around the axe, it envelopes it, and her hands, before it and its wielder are sent flying towards the eye... What happens next is unclear. it could be that Manos hand touches the eye. It could be that the axe is freed from the webbing, but the blade ends up glancing off of it. It could be something else all together. But what ever happens, the eye is struck. A crack starts to form in it. A crack that expands. And appears to run through the entirety of the eye. That is before finally there's a sound like something shatters. Only that shatter is loud. And it doesn't exactly come from the eye. For as the eye falls apart, it is as if the cracks expand from it. Into the air around it. Into the /REALITY/ around it. That is before the cracks join together. And chunks of what was shatter like glass. What is revealed is almost like a whirlpool. A rainbow void. One that pulls of anything, and everything nearby. One that pulsates and changes colors vividly and wildly. one that looks both like existence itself, and unexistence combined. The first things sucked in are the members of The Fatal Five. But once they enter that warp in reality, it's as if they're gone. As are the pieces of the eye itself. Everyone may want to grab onto something. or each other. or those that can't grab onto things themselves right now. Because that flashing rainbow vortex, what ever it is, while it slowly closes, has a strong pull, like it's trying to pull in everything, and anything it can. As the eye cracks, and a rainbow vortex that is both nothing and everything starts to eat up the landscape whatever it was that came over Wiccan there for a second seems to fade. With it, goes his consciousness. Thankfully he had floated much closer to the ground; otherwise he would be more than a little bruised when he wakes up. That is if he wakes up, since now that he has passed out and fallen to the ground he is being drug towards the slowly closing vortex of probably not Doom but at least lots of not goodness. With Trauma falling, that's the first thing Hulkling sees. He runs, putting his powerful legs into resisting the pull. He scoops up the unconscious teen... and then he notices-- Billy. "NO!" He runs as fast as he can towards Billy-- and he jumps, manifesting his claws and wings to try to gain some ground before retracting the wings and landing towards Billy. He is going to attempt to thrust his claws into the earth, as deep as he can face-down, and try to pin Billy under one arm and keep Trauma under another, increasing what else he can in his density. This was probably not the smartest way to do it, but he didn't want to risk thinking time and lose Billy. Trauma at the moment is a bit of a ragdoll. Not that heavy of a ragdoll, either, so perhaps reverting to his human form was the best thing he could've done in an unconscious state! "Oh m-man!" Axiom yelps, feeling a stab of telepathic backlash. He sees Billy go down and the others fighting the pull, starting to push away from it as well. "D-d-damn...this is not good," he grunts. He doesn't have time to switch mimicry right now so it's time to do something crazy. Saturn Girl might sense a spike of uncertainty before Axiom squashes it down. He may not know if he can do this but his friends and possibly a lot more are in danger. So it's time to push his powers to a new way. The blue glow in his eyes flares brighter as he reaches out and boosts Wiccan at the same time as Saturn Girl. This is followed by mimicking Wiccan at the same time too. There's a flash of light as his costume becomes some odd fusion of his own, Wiccan's, and Saturn Girl. He knows there's not a lot of time due to many factors and starts chanting, his voice echoing more than usual. "Closethehole, Closethehole, Closethehole, Closethehole," he's trying to magic the hole closed. Breathing hard Scarlet feels the pull of the vortex after another triumphant is short lived. Running toward the trio in the ground three orbed eject from Scarlet's web shooter. One for each person in Hulking's grip, Hulking included, are suddenly cocooned in webbing. Channel is cemented in place by whatever is holder her. That leaves one more person left: Axiom. Granted the guy is chanting but just in case, an orb goes toward the duel-power wielder's feet. Webbing cocoons his lower half then Scarlet does the only thing there is left to do: cling to the ground. The funny thing about webshooters is they work in threes. Yes there is six of the Allies present but one orb did a number on an axe long ago. Breathing hard Scarlet lets out a scream, closes his eyes and holds the ground like life depended on it. If things went bad at least he could say he had a good life, a rarity for a clone he imagined. Holding the ground tighter he hoped one of them would tell Jubilee in case something happened. If the Allies and Legionaire weren't busy, and they managed to look up towards the roof of the not too distant barn, they /might/ see a figure there. A figure with a beard, wearing a green outfit, with a large round medallion, and an even larger hat. But that figure is /maybe/ there for a moment or two, and then is gone. Saturn Girl meanwhile grabs a tree branch (thankfully s strong and sturdy one) as she feels the pull of the vortex. But otherwise she can't do much at the moment aside from using her telepathy to make sure everyone is all right. The vortex itself slowly closes. It may close faster due to the efforts to use magic, but it's hard to tell. One the upside, none of the heroes were sucked into it. Just The Emerald Eye, Empress, Mano, Tharok, and Validus. Of the six members of The Fatal Five, there is no sign. In fact, as that strange energy vortex closes, it's as if there's no sign that a fight even happened here. The orchard, the farm, even the bees and beehives are all more or less exactly as they were before the fight happened. The only difference from before is that one of the beehives is now painted white (albeit an old faded and chipped white) instead of light blue (but still old, faded and chipped). But everything else though? Exactly the same. Probably the only sign that something even happened here is the heroes, and the various states and conditions that they are in. The moment that Axiom starts boosting Wiccan again he wakes up. His eyes pop open and he lets out a gasp as he looks around trying to figure out what the heck just happened. "What...Te-Hulkling?!?" He is about to ask what happened when they are suddenly hit by the webbing balls, and cocooned. After a second there is a slightly muffled. "Do I want to ask?" Hope/Imra/Emits, Channel, Wiccan, Hulkling, Trauma, Axiom, Scarlet Spider "It's O-okay, we're all ok..." Hulkling says, straining to look around, and slowly withdrawing his claws from the earth. He had managed to sink his arms almost up to his elbows. The claws slowly morph back as he gets to his knees, checking on Wiccan and helping him to sit up, and pulling the unconscious Trauma up to check on his vitals. Trauma is breathing -- but not much more than that at the moment. Validus and Granny Goodness appeared to do him a favor -- making him temporarily tough enough to outlive a shot that would've fried him like bacon otherwise. ...but that doesn't mean he wasn't fried pretty badly anyways. Axiom's too focused on the magic to even notice the webbing that binds him. It's nothing but willpower and sheer desire to keep his friends safe that keep him going as long as he does. When things calm down, he stays still for a moment before there's a flash of blue, white, and pink light from him. He's unconscious and sporting a nosebleed on the ground before the light even clears. His boosting and mimicking ends around the same time that he goes out like a light. Breathing easier Scarlet smiles looking over the group, "Ummm....sorry? Desperate times and all that." He immediately starts going to Axioms pulling him free of webbing. Then he looks to rest of the group trying to remove webbing off of anyone. Taking Axiom in hand he looks to the group and breathes out. "Everyone okay?" "Just fine..." is said as Imra finally ends up on her feet again, and glances at the group, and the condition that everyone is in. "If the Legion had a working vehicle, or if Gates were even in this reality, I'd offer to get them here to transport you all back to the city." Then there's a slight pause, before The Telepath from Titan reaches up to massage her temples. "You know what, let me see if I can call in a favor or two somehow. Because you guys aren't going to be able to get back like you are now." Pause. "Or at least you look like you won't." "That would be great, ma'am, we're not all in the best of shapes," says the tough-as-nails shapechanger. He takes special care of Trauma, concerned over how hard he was hit by that ray. His mind keeps going back to the strange tone in Wiccan's voice as well... he will be keeping an eye on the teen as well. But for now he sits with both, waiting to see what Imra can do for them. Axiom's out and probably will be for a while. He's never tried to boost two people at the same time much less mimic them and add in telepathy being a power that always gives him a little trouble and he's going to need some rest. Wiccan meanwhile murmurs a spell that ends up freeing them all from thr webbing, dissolving the binding. He follows this up by casting a spell to start healing Terry of his more serious injuries. As soon as it finishes, he ends up drifting off right against Hulkling. A more gentle passing out than the hard drop he had earlier. Good thing the remaining conscious Allies are as strong as they are and Imra is calling in a favor or they'd have a heck of a time getting home. It's probably best not to ask /how/, but somehow Saturn Girl does arrange for /something/ to get the group back. Maybe she asks Superman for help from The Justice League. Maybe one of the members knows a magician that opens a portal. Maybe Kent somehow is contacted, who in turn manages to get some Asgardian help. There are any number of ways it could of been done. But in the end, Imra does find a way to get the group back, safely into the city. Or maybe it has nothing to do with Imra at all....? Category:Log